


Вам нюхлепочта!

by Rishima_Kapur



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rishima_Kapur/pseuds/Rishima_Kapur
Summary: Пять раз, когда кто-то передал Ньюту письмо с нюхлером, и один раз, когда сообщение доставили лично.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You've Got Niff-Mail!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220079) by [MoMoMomma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma). 



Ньют, обессилев, лежал на кровати. Сегодня он пытался усмирить разъяренного единорога, лишь бы тот не проткнул кого-нибудь из окруживших его авроров, так что день выдался длинный и тяжелый. Ньют уже почти заснул, как вдруг заметил, что живот нюхлера подозрительно оттопыривается.

— Ох, воришка, ты же мне обещал! — вздохнул Ньют, схватил зверька и, стараясь не сжимать его бока слишком сильно, перевернул головой вниз. Из кармашка на животе тут же посыпалась всякая всячина: уже привычный ассортимент из монеток, колец, кулонов и прочих вещей, которые нюхлер с завидным упрямством находил, хоть и не должен был. Последним из кармана вывалился маленький листок бумаги и упал на груду «сокровищ».

Ньют выпустил нюхлера, не забыв смерить его строгим взглядом, на ночь запер украденное в ящик с замком и, прислонившись к шкафу, раскрыл листок.

Он ожидал, что это окажется всего лишь бесполезный клочок бумаги или чек, попавший в карман нюхлера вместе с каким-нибудь ожерельем, а потому удивленно воскликнул, увидев написанные аккуратным почерком слова:

_«Ты сегодня держался молодцом, Ньют»._

Ньют воровато огляделся и чуть не хлопнул себя по лбу: вряд ли бы автор записки прятался в темном углу в его собственном чемодане, правда? Все, чего он добился, — привлек внимание Дугала и заметил, что Пикетт забрался на его подушку и теперь дрых без задних ног. Ну а в темном углу ютился разве что нюхлер, поблескивая оттуда рассерженными глазами-бусинами, но к этому Ньют уже привык.

— Ты ведь не скажешь мне, кто дал тебе эту записку, да? — ласково спросил он зверька и фыркнул, когда тот в ответ перекатился на постель и умостился как раз на нагретом телом Ньюта местечке.

— Ну конечно нет. Спасибо и на том.

Скамандер на секунду задумался, вызывая в памяти школьный курс Заклинаний, но, не вспомнив ничего полезного, переключился на Защиту от темных искусств. Он неуверенно потянулся за палочкой, лежащей на столе. Вряд ли кто-то заколдовал записку, чтобы она давала отпор магии, иначе бы нюхлер не засунул ее в свой кармашек. Устроив клочок бумаги на ладони, Ньют осторожно провел над ним палочкой.

— Апарекиум!

Записка шевельнулась, как от сквозняка, но ничего не изменилось: никаких проявившихся на бумаге слов или прочих следов чужого колдовства. Ньют нахмурился. «Апарекиум», конечно, было слабым заклятием, и Скамандер, как правило, использовал его для расшифровки посланий, но оно обычно срабатывало.

Разве что автор записки был куда более могущественным волшебником, чем он сам.

Ньют судорожно сглотнул и поморщился. Он снова указал палочкой на записку и произнес:

— Ревелио!

Ничего. Он ровным счетом ничего не добился, если не считать донесшийся со стороны кровати всхрап нюхлера.

Может, на самом деле это были просто несколько добрых слов, написанных на бумаге хорошим человеком?

Немного помявшись, Ньют все же сложил записку вдвое и сунул ее в свой дневник, ведь когда ты посвящаешь всю жизнь существам, время от времени пытающимся убить или навредить другим людям, то каждый комплимент для тебя — на вес золота.

Вот такое Ньют придумал себе оправдание.

*

— Ты что, опять таскал сладости за моей спиной?

Ньют оторвался от дневника, в который записывал наблюдения об окрасах и рисунках на шерсти пушишек, и посмотрел на Якоба. Тот присел на диван, чтобы отдохнуть после тяжелого трудового дня, и игриво ткнул пальцем в живот распластавшегося рядом с ним нюхлера.

Ньют вздохнул и захлопнул дневник.

— Подержи его, пожалуйста.

Минутная пытка щекоткой помогла отобрать у сердито пищащего зверька очередную порцию украденных сокровищ. Якоб удивлением смотрел, как перед ним растет гора блестящих безделушек, а когда она заполнила половину дивана и поток иссяк, Ньют взял нюхлера из рук Якоба и отправил восвояси, осуждающе покачав головой.

— А ты не думал продавать то, что он крадет? — спросил Якоб, выуживая из груды скарба кольцо с крупным бриллиантом и принимаясь с интересом его рассматривать.

— Нет, не хочу доказывать полиции, что я здесь ни при чем, — ответил Ньют, снова складывая в ящик добычу нюхлера, включая кольцо, которое Якоб нехотя ему вернул.

— Ты что-то уронил, — заметил тот, когда Ньют повернулся спиной, чтобы вернуть ящик на место. Якоб поднял с пола листок бумаги и потряс им.

Ньют бы никогда не признался, но в тот момент его сердце екнуло. Он поблагодарил Якоба и направился в ванную, чтобы спрятать ящик там: нюхлер не очень-то жаловал воду и избегал места ее скопления.

Он подождал минуту, давая себе успокоиться, а затем развернул листок. Вряд ли бы кто-то осудил его за подобную реакцию, все-таки получение нового послания было так же увлекательно, как открытие новой схемы движения миграционного потока или неизвестного ранее места гнездования.

_«Ты выглядишь очень мило, когда держишь волшебную палочку в зубах. Но прошу, больше так не делай. Это слишком опасно»._

Ньют вспомнил, как сегодня они всей своей когортой, включающей магов, маггла и Обскура, ввалились в кабинет Грейвса и долго изучали отчеты о найденных фантастических животных. Он сунул палочку в рот, чтобы удобнее было перелистывать страницы папки с делом, и чуть не выколол ею глаз Якоба, когда резко повернулся к Криденсу, чтобы ответить на заданный тихим голосом вопрос.

Значит, автор записок был среди тех, кто тогда находился в кабинете, верно?

И этот человек считал Ньюта _милым._

Когда тем вечером он лег в постель и зарылся раскрасневшимся лицом в подушку, словно влюбленная курсистка, Пикетт с любопытством принялся тыкать его в покрытую румянцем щеку.

Но Ньюту даже не было стыдно.

*

Несколько дней спустя нюхлер забрался к Скамандеру на подушку, подозрительно позвякивая кармашком на животе, но у Ньюта сегодня попросту не было сил бороться с этим мелким воришкой. Он чувствовал себя совершенно вымотанным и едва сдерживал всхлипы, а слезы все струились по его щекам.

То, с чем он сегодня столкнулся, было настоящим… варварством.

Чтобы заполучить шерсть камуфлори, их можно было побрить. Это почти безвредно для зверей (за исключением тех редких случаев, когда камуфлори в процессе бритья капризничают и становятся невидимыми), но Ньют не раз это делал. Когда Дугал слишком сильно зарастал и начинал спотыкаться о собственную шерсть, Ньют стриг своего питомца без всяких проблем. Даже магглы изобрели способ срезать шерсть с овец, не нанося им при этом вреда.

Но узнать, что люди попросту _убили_ стольких камуфлори ради их ценных шкурок…

Нюхлер пихнул его лапой, и Ньют осознал, что уже какое-то время рыдает в открытую, вцепившись зубами в собственное запястье, чтобы не начать подвывать. Он чувствовал, что его сердце может не выдержать, тем более что Дугал не отходил от него ни на шаг с момента, как они обнаружили… останки. Он и сейчас лежал рядом с Ньютом, свернувшись калачиком, и успокаивающе что-то мычал в ответ на его всхлипы.

Сегодня он держал себя в руках, хотя Грейвсу и пришлось мягко, но настойчиво отвести его подальше от места преступления, ведь ноги Ньюта приросли к земле и отказывались слушаться. Поэтому не было ничего удивительного, что сейчас он сорвался.

Может, если бы он был расторопнее и расшифровал перехваченное МАКУСА послание на час или два раньше…

Может, будь он _лучше_ , бедным животным не пришлось бы страдать.

Нюхлер снова его пихнул, на сей раз прижавшись к руке животом, но Ньют лишь закрыл глаза.

— Я сегодня не в настроении, воришка, — прохрипел он. Во рту совсем пересохло.

Нюхлер вздохнул, засунул лапу в кармашек, сам вытащил новую записку и протянул ее Ньюту, чуть не попав в глаз. Но тот не решился сразу ее прочесть, он был слишком вымотан для этого. Поэтому он положил сложенный листок бумаги на прикроватный столик и снова зарылся лицом в подушку.

Как выяснилось на следующее утро, он поступил правильно, потому что тщательно подобранные слова снова заставили его прослезиться.

_«Ты сделал все, что мог. Не стоит сгорать, чтобы изгнать из мира все тени. Ты для этого слишком прекрасен»._

*

— У тебя когда-нибудь был тайный поклонник?

Куинни опустила кружку и смерила Ньюта заинтересованным взглядом. Ее глаза замерцали в тусклом свете кабинета Грейвса, а губ коснулась легкая улыбка.

— Ну конечно! Правда, они недолго оставались тайными, я довольно быстро их вычисляла, — она игриво постучала пальцем по лбу, а затем перегнулась через маленький столик, который разделял их с Ньютом. — А что, у тебя появился тайный поклонник, милый?

— Думаю да, вполне возможно, — ответил тот, заражаясь настроением Куинни и улыбаясь ей в ответ. Он уже готов был все ей рассказать, но Грейвс вдруг резко захлопнул лежавшую перед ним книгу.

— Прошу прощения, рабочий день, по-вашему, окончен? Оборотень, терроризирующий Центральный парк, решил взять выходной, а мне никто об этом не доложил? Или мы просто будем тратить бесценное время на сплетни вместо того, чтобы докопаться до истины?

— Работать и сплетничать можно одновременно, — подала голос Тина, которая сидела на диване в углу вместе с Криденсом и рассказывала тому все, что знала об оборотнях.

— Крайне. Неэффективно, — прорычал Грейвс, и Тина виновато склонилась над книгой, а Куинни сморщила носик.

— Мы уже сто лет работаем, нам бы не помешал перерыв.

— Ладно! — Грейвс поднял руки вверх, словно сдаваясь, но черты его лица при этом исказила ярость. — Пусть кого-нибудь еще разорвут на куски или обратят, но зато мы приятно проведем время за пустой болтовней! Ковальски, что новенького в вашей пекарне?

— О, я как раз подумывал о новинке! Представьте себе пончик с начинкой внутри! То есть, вы его кусаете — и вдруг сюрприз! И вы… говорили несерьезно, да? — Якоб запнулся, заметив, каким взглядом на него посмотрел Грейвс с другого конца комнаты, опустился в кресло и со вздохом снова принялся за книгу об огнестрельном оружии.

Ньют ужасно не хотел стрелять в оборотня, но повторяющиеся нападения обычно указывали на бешенство, а в таком случае оборотню уже никак нельзя было помочь.

Криденс вскрикнул, отвлекая внимание от мечущего молнии Грейвса. Оказалось, что нюхлер взобрался по спинке дивана и свалился мальчику на колени, заставив того отложить книгу. Ньют закрыл лицо руками и оставил без ответа раздраженный вопрос Грейвса о том, почему нюхлер разгуливает на свободе.

Куинни ткнула пальцем в плечо Ньюта, привлекая его внимание.

— Не обращай внимания на нашего ворчуна. Может, ты знаком со своим тайным почитателем? О, а вдруг это Тина?! — улыбнулась она и закусила губу. Тина тут же начала протестовать, а Грейвс растерял все остатки спокойствия, которого и так оставалось не много.

— Все вон! Мы отправимся в парк, выследим этого монстра, и, если вам сегодня повезет, я запущу Оглушающим заклинанием в него, а не в кого-нибудь из вас!

Все повскакивали с мест, подхватили свои вещи и двинулись на выход. Когда они оказались в холле и разбрелись, чтобы привести себя в порядок и подготовиться к вылазке в парк, Ньют заметил, что Криденс осторожно держит нюхлера на руках. Он забрал зверька из рук мальчика и робко улыбнулся.

— Я думаю… мне кажется, он что-то взял, — прошептал Криденс, когда Грейвс подлетел к ним вместе с двумя аврорами, объясняя им суть дела на ходу.

Ньют не стал трясти нюхлера, а вместо этого лишь запустил руку ему в карман, чтобы оценить масштабы воровства: если тот не успел стащить слишком много, то с этим можно будет подождать до дома. После ночной схватки с взбесившимся оборотнем возня с блестящими безделушками даже может оказать успокаивающее действие. К счастью, в кармашке почти ничего не оказалось, и Ньют уже хотел было отпустить нюхлера, как вдруг его пальцы коснулись бумаги.

_Снова?_

Ньют вынул записку и отпустил нюхлера, который шмыгнул прочь, пробежав между ног Грейвса. Тот сердито вздернул бровь, и Ньют поморщился. Он держал записку в руке, пока они не оказались в Центральном парке и маги не разбрелись в разных направлениях. Тогда-то он и остановился у фонаря, чтобы без помех развернуть послание и прочесть его.

_«Ты со мной знаком, но никогда бы на меня не подумал. Полагаю, я не в твоем вкусе._

_P.S. Я не Тина»._

После того, как им удалось поймать и заточить оборотня в клетку, они чуть ли не с ног валились от усталости, но Ньют был слишком возбужден погоней и полученной запиской, поэтому никак не мог прекратить улыбаться.

Куинни подошла к нему и снова ткнула пальцем в плечо.

— Насчет твоего тайного поклонника. Не хочу показывать пальцем…

— Нет, ты просто все время им тычешь, — пробормотал Ньют, за что Куинни небольно ударила его по руке, а затем кивком указала на Криденса, который внимательно слушал Грейвса. Тот вознамерился провести ему экспресс-курс по самоисцелению: мальчишка ободрал кожу, продираясь через кусты в попытке выманить оборотня из зарослей.

— Я просто говорю, что твой почитатель может оказаться ближе, чем тебе кажется.

О.

_О!_

О нет.

*

Ньют захлопнул за собой дверь и повернулся к Грейвсу.

— Мне нужен совет по… личному делу, — произнес он, не обращая внимания, что Грейвс отгородился от него развернутой газетой.

— Я вам не психотерапевт, — скучающим тоном протянул тот, шумно переворачивая станицу. — Сходите выпейте чаю с сестрами Голдштейн.

— Это насчет Криденса, — выпалил Ньют и добился своего: Грейвс прекратил шуршать газетой и, медленно ее опустив, в очередной раз раздраженно вскинул бровь.

— Он что-то натворил? С ним все в порядке?

— Нет, нет, ничего такого. Он в полном порядке, Куинни даже рассказала, что он набил руку в хозяйственной магии и теперь помогает по дому. Так что… все под контролем.

— Ну тогда мне неинтересно, — газета снова вернулась на свое место, и Ньюту очень захотелось вырвать ее из рук Грейвса.

— Вы же наставник Криденса, верно?

— Ну, поскольку я отчасти виноват в том, что Обскур себя проявил, и поскольку никто не рвется работать с кем-то, кто, по сути, является взрывоопасным сгустком магической энергии, роль наставника выпала мне. Хотите им стать?

— Нет! — возразил Ньют: он очень хотел как-то помочь Криденсу, но со своими питомцами ладил гораздо лучше. И Куинни уже раз отчитала его за то, что он позволил Криденсу прятаться в чемодане и общаться с животными, а не с людьми. — Я просто подумал, что раз вы, так сказать, помогаете ему встать на ноги, то лучше всего будет поговорить с вами.

— У вас есть пять секунд, чтобы перейти к сути дела или выйти вон из кабинета, Скамандер.

Ньют тяжело опустился в кресло, стоявшее напротив стола Грейвса, и уставился на изображение игривой ведьмы, подмигивающей ему с газеты и шлющей воздушные поцелуи. Это не добавило уверенности в себе, поэтому он перевел взгляд на крепкие пальцы Грейвса, подчеркнуто перевернувшие очередную страницу. Ньют вдруг заметил, что ногти Грейвса были аккуратно обрезаны, а не обгрызены, как его собственные.

Ему представилось, как Грейвс сидит дома и, вооружившись маггловскими кусачками, делает себе маникюр, чтобы пальцы выглядели такими же ухоженными, как и все остальные детали его внешности.

Ньют фыркнул.

— Скамандер, — Грейвс резко опустил газету и сердито уставился на Ньюта через стол. — Что. Вам. Нужно?

— Кажется, я нравлюсь Криденсу.

— Что?

Теперь Грейвс смотрел на него так, будто готов был в любую минуту наброситься с кулаками, и Ньют желал сделать все что угодно, лишь бы убрать это выражение с его лица.

— Я разговаривал с Куинни — впрочем, вы об этом знаете, ведь накричали на нас, — и она предположила, что тайный поклонник — кто-то из моих близких знакомых. А потом она намекнула… ну точнее, сказала почти прямым текстом, что это Криденс.

— Ах, она намекнула, — Грейвс не перестал выглядеть менее угрожающим. Он сцепил пальцы в замок, наклонился вперед и пригвоздил Ньюта к месту тяжестью своего взгляда. — Позвольте мне выразиться предельно ясно, мистер Скамандер. Криденс все еще недостаточно здоров, чтобы заводить отношения. Так что какую бы сказочку со счастливым концом вы себе ни придумали, забудьте.

— Нет! — Ньют вскочил на ноги и от переизбытка энергии принялся мерить шагами комнату. — Я не хочу, чтобы он испытывал ко мне влечение, он очень милый мальчик, но он… черт меня дери, он же ребенок! То есть его, конечно, можно назвать мужчиной в силу возраста, но не психологического состояния. И, как мне говорили, я не самый подходящий объект для влюбленности! Так что вы должны… даже не знаю… развлюбить его!

— Я бы предложил заклятие забвения, — проговорил Грейвс, откинувшись в своем кресле и напустив на себя скучающий вид. Он принялся постукивать пальцем по столу. — Но, раз вы ему понравились, мальчик и так уже явно не в себе, так что лучше не играть с его головой.

— Я не настолько ужасен! — невольно вскрикнул Ньют, чувствуя болезненный укол в груди от резких слов Грейвса.

Он знал, что не очень-то нравится директору Департамента магического правопорядка. Тот наверняка находил его несносным, но сердце почему-то обливалось кровью от мысли, что Грейвс может считать его попросту отталкивающим.

На лице Грейвса промелькнул испуг, он встал из-за стола и обошел его, успокаивающе подняв руки.

— Я такого не говорил. Я имел в виду, что Криденс сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы заводить с кем-либо отношения, даже с таким добрым и осторожным человеком, как вы. И если он преследует кого-то, то явно пребывает не в себе, а значит, нужно пресечь это в зародыше. Так будет лучше для всех, — Грейвс остановился прямо перед Ньютом, все еще не опустив рук. Он посмотрел ему в глаза, и тот застенчиво отвел взгляд.

— Понимаю. Тогда я… поговорю с ним?

— Я сам с ним поговорю.

Ньют вздохнул с таким явным облегчением, что губы Грейвса расплылись в улыбке.

— Вы выглядите так, будто побывали в аду. Поезжайте домой и отдохните, Ньют.

— Вы никогда раньше не называли меня по имени, — тихо заметил Ньют. Теперь, когда они стояли так близко друг к другу, что-то между ними неуловимо изменилось.

Они стояли ближе, чем Ньют мог представить. Ближе, чем позволяли приличия, ведь Ньют смог рассмотреть разноцветные пятнышки в его прекрасных карих глазах и мощную линию челюсти, на которой уже пробивалась щетина.

Мерлин, неужели Грейвс всегда пах так потрясающе?

— Идите домой, Ньют, — тихо сказал Грейвс, мягко ему улыбаясь и одной рукой подталкивая к выходу.

Перед тем, как за Ньютом захлопнулась дверь, он, кажется, заметил что-то маленькое и черное, юркнувшее в кабинет мимо его ног, но голова была занята мыслями о том, почему же он раньше не замечал, насколько Персиваль Грейвс красив.

После того, как Ньют тем же вечером по недавно сформировавшейся традиции вытряс из нюхлера украденные за день безделушки вместе с новой запиской, он дрожащими пальцами поднял сложенный листок бумаги. Ньют говорил с Якобом и узнал, что Криденс весь день провел в его пекарне. Якоб категорически отказывался пускать туда нюхлера, опасаясь, что тот распугает ему всех покупателей.

А это значило, что…

Записка с легкостью развернулась, явив Ньюту слова, от которых у него перехватило дыхание. Он выдохнул так шумно и резко, что легкие опалило огнем.

_«Я редко зову тебя по имени, потому что мне слишком сильно нравится его вкус»._

Мерлинова борода…

*

— Да как ты только… ох, Мерлин, как ты только до этого додумался?

— Ты не обращал внимания на мои намеки, — прорычал Грейвс, вовлекая Ньюта в очередной сногсшибательный поцелуй.

Они сидели на диване в офисе Грейвса. Ньют забрался ему на колени и отчаянно цеплялся за широкие плечи, сжимая в одной ладони смятую записку. Он потерся бедрами о бедра Персиваля и задрожал, когда тот судорожно выдохнул ему в рот. Ньют оторвался от Грейвса, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, а тот, воспользовавшись выпавшей ему возможностью, прикусил нежную кожу его шеи. У Ньюта шла кругом голова: когда он полчаса назад ворвался в кабинет, то и представить себе не мог, чем все обернется.

— Но как… ты заставил нюхлера тебя слушаться? Он никогда… никогда не подчиняется мне.

— Взяткой можно решить любую проблему. Мой банковский счет оскуднел на пару драготов из-за твоего маленького проныры, — Грейвс отпустил бедра Ньюта и сжал его задницу, подтягивая ближе к себе. — А теперь мы можем забыть о твоем чертовом нюхлере?

— Просто я… Грейвс, ты ведь никогда ничего не говорил!

— Я думал, мы перешли на имена. Разве нет, Ньют?

Мерлин, если Грейвсу, по его словам, нравился вкус его имени, то как же прекрасно оно звучало из его уст!

— Персиваль, — выдохнул Ньют перед самым поцелуем и со стоном прижался еще теснее.

Он должен будет наградить нюхлера блестящими монетками в благодарность за сводничество.

Но это можно сделать позже.

Гораздо позже.


End file.
